The Boy in the Basement
by Samuel May-bird
Summary: This is a Story that shows a side of BB we don't see often. As the adopted brother what will Beyond do when he finds out his 'father' has a horrid secret. Can Sam and BB survive? Please R&R. L in last chaps, sorry
1. The beginning of the end

NEW STory yay!!

Disclaimer: i own none of the death note peeps.

"Sammy come here, sweetheart!"

Samuel twists his head around towards the front door. His mother was standing the threshold, Sam spins his four year old around and leaps into her arms. He buries his head in her strawberry scented hair.

"Mommy!"

He cries happily, his cat tail wagging slightly. He opens his turquoise eyes and looks over at his father. Said man was smiling proudly. Sam cocks his head to the side in confusion, Father never looked this proud around him.

"Daddy?"

The man laughs and puts a eight year old boy in front of him. Sam's ears fall back as he examines the boy.

"Finally, a son I can be proud of!"

Sam's heart shatters when his father said that. His mother sets him down and scolds her husband. Anger boils behind his father's green eyes. Sam crawls over to his new brother on all fours and sits like a meerkat.

"Hi, my name is Sam, yours?"

Sam held out his hand in a friendly gesture. The shy boy takes his hand and answers,

"My name is Beyond…"

SAMBBSAMBBSAMBBSAMBBSAMBBSAMBBSAMBBSAMBBSAMBBSAM

(One year later; 8:34 PM)

Beyond was away at a friend's house for a sleepover. Sam was playing with his toy cars in the living room as his mother knits him a new hat and his father angrily checks the mail. The clicking of needles stop and Sam looks up, puzzled.

"So honey… how was your day?"

His father mumbles a reply. Sam's mother scowls and sets the half finished hat aside.

"What did you say?"

She questions softly. Sam's father glares at her and screams,

"YOU KNOW FUCKING WELL WHAT I SAID!! I'M THE LAUGHING STOCK OF THE CITY 'CAUSE YOU WOULDN'T GET RID OF THAT THING YOU FUCKING CALL A SON!!! I CAN'T GET A BREAK ANY TIME AND OUR INCOME SUFFERS CAUSE OF IT!!"

In a blind fury, Sam's father lunges ay her and stabs her in the heart with the letter opener. Sam screams and tries to run but his father stomps on his tail.

"You're not going anywhere you little fuck."

He then drags Sam and his dead mother outside. Sam was forced to bury his beloved mother's body. Satisfied with Sam's burying job, his father grabs his neck and carries his small body inside.

"You're all mine..."

His father hisses in Sam's quivering ears. Still grasping Sam's throat, his father slams open the door to the basement and throws him down the stairs.

"When I get back you better be right there!"

He slams the door closed, leaving Sam alone, and storms away. Sam shakily gets to his feet and looks around. Handcuffs, which were what, covered the walls and floor. A small twin bed was shoved in the far corner, it to had chains and shackles on the posts. Fear grips Sam's soul, his tail went limp and his ears fell flat against his skull. Sam knew if he ran nobody would care for him, cause he was a freak to them. His right ear picks up a sound; it's his father.

"Beyond... your mother left and took Sam with her. Oh! You're coming home? Ok, I am watching a movie in the basement, don't bother me."

Sam looks around, there's no T.V down there. The door crashes open, Sam flinches as his father stomps down the stairs. Sam shakes when he pauses in front of him.

"You are good for nothing but releasing my sexual tension."

Sam's eyes widen to an impossible degree. He tries to escape but his father grabs his hair, shirt, and tail.

"Now, killing your mother has made quite hard. So…"

He slams Sam's frail body on to the bed and strips him of his clothes, and freedom. His son struggles wildly against him but is soon chained down to the bed. A tear slides down Sam's cheek as his father unzips his own pants.

"… I hope you're good."

It hurts to hurt SAM!!!!! but this is what happens to him. Yes BB is his brother in this lifetime. No he does not have the eyes. So far Sam's dad is just getting started on Sam. It will get VERY graphic.

Please R&R


	2. The Finding

The next day Sam was able to get the letter opener that was used to kill his mother, he couldn't leave the basement after that day. For the next five horrific months Sam's father beat, starved, and raped him. That was the few of the things of the many he actually did to his own son. The people of the neighborhoods had bought the stories of how Sam and his mother left. The truth was hidden from them; the burial site of Sam's mother was turned into a garden and everyone was banned from going into the basement, Sam's prison and tomb. Any night Beyond heard screaming he would think it was a movie that his father was watching. Sam's pain and torture was not known till now…...

(Five months after Sam's mother's death) 5:38 AM, Tuesday

Sam curls himself up against the wall at the head of the bed trying to numb the pain racing through his body. His two-life living father had just finished with him and left for work. Sam starts to clean up any bloody areas with his sandpaper-like tongue. His body is now covered in scars, some healed correctly, some not and a few were infected. His tail and ears are cut up with chunks of fur missing, his eyes were now glazed over in constant pain. During the first week of his life in hell, Sam found that the wounds he licked clean healed better than those he did not. He could hear Beyond's calm breathing, but the alarm went off and B shifted and got out of bed to get ready for school. Sam started to cry, for himself, his brother and his mother. His willpower was slowly draining away from him everyday, his father had official said Sam no longer needed any food but he was still allowed to have water. Though Sam knew that would be short lived as well. He is snapped out of his thinking when the pipes started shaking as Beyond turned on the water for a shower. Sam sighs and presses himself even more into the wall. A small spark of pain flies up his spine, but he ignores it and continues to lick the slash scars on his arms and thighs. He suddenly perks up when Beyond ran into the dinning room.

_Beyond please, please come and find me....._

As if he had heard Sam, Beyond pauses at the door of the basement. Sam's heart was in his throat when B opens the door and cautiously walks down the stairs.

(BB side)

Running through the dinning room to the kitchen Beyond pauses at the door to the basement. He always wondered what Father kept so secret, so he opens the door slowly. As he walks down the stairs, he hears a soft whimper coming out of the darkness. A puzzled thought comes to Beyond's mind.

_Does Father have a dog down here?_

He puts a hand on the wall, searching for a light switch. When he feels it he flips it on, he sees a small creature curled up on a bloody bed. Beyond steps towards the frightened creature and lays a gentle hand on its back, noticing all the scars on its back. The small creature tenses and turns towards him cautiously. Beyond gasps; it's Sam. Sam looks at him with a broken face, a tear rolls down his dirty face.

"Sam?"

Beyond questions softly, unsure of Sam's reaction of his voice. Sam's ears twitch and a new light shines in his face. He nods slowly and lifts an arm towards him. Beyond looks down at the appendage, it is scarred and ghost white. He also takes note of the chains on his wrist, he looks up at Sam. Suddenly the past five months snapped in to place; Mother's sudden disappearance, the screams at night, Father's sudden drinking increase.

_Everything fits...everything..fits......_

Beyond looks into Sam's turquoise eyes and gently caresses his face, but Sam pulls away in fright. B's heart shattered when he watched his brother shrink away from him, but it also adding fuel to fire of hate he had for their father. Sam shivers as a wave of cold washes over his naked body. Beyond jumps slightly, he hadn't realized Sam is naked. Sam whimpers and cuddles closer to his warm brother the best he could, the chains restricted a lot of movement.

" B-Beyond... I-I'm hun-hungry..."

Sam's voice is very hoarse and scratchy. B looks down at his brother with a soft smile.

"Would you like me to get you something?"

Sam's eyes widen at Beyond question, his limp tail twitches at the tip, dancing back and forth. He gives him a nod, not wanting to use his voice. Beyond gently untangles himself from Sam's weak grasp. He promises he'll be right back and runs up the stairs into the kitchen.

_Sam looks really malnourished... well I was going to make scrambled eggs, oh why not._

Beyond trots over to the fridge, takes out the egg carton and milk, and starts to make his and Sam's breakfast. As he keeps a watchful eye on the eggs, he starts to go over everything in his head.

_I don't know what to do... Sam was never cared for by anyone but me and mother, but she's gone... or d-dead. I can only help Sam... I noticed he had infected wounds, I'm only nine how can I help my brother who is being treated like, li-like an... **it**, a hated creature. Wait...... not to long after mother 'left' father turned that dirt patch into a garden, but he **hates **gardening. I'll ask Sam,that is if he wants to talk about it...... what did father do to you Sam.....?_

The eggs had finished cooking, Beyond splits them up and pours two glasses of milk. He puts everything on a tray and grabs a bottle of pain killers from the medicine cabinet. With everything ready he carefully walks down stairs into the basement. He finds Sam sitting, the best he can, on the bed showing him his chest and legs, which are thin and very scarred. Beyond could see one of the infected ones, he grimaces and sets the tray on the floor. Sam leans forward at the scent of the food. Beyond stared in wonder at Sam's self control, he picks up one of the plates and sets it next to Sam. His brother instantly grabs the plate starts to eat, savoring the taste of food once more. When seemed Sam was finished Beyond went to take the plate but Sam growls like a possessive dog. He pulls his hand back and watches Sam pretty much lick the plate clean. Sam hands him the plate with a somber face.

"Can I... have a drink?"

Beyond smiles and gives Sam the milk, he swallows it in record time. Beyond laughs at Sam's milk covered face, he quickly collects everything.

"I have to go to school Sam... but before I leave can I ask you something?"

Sam nods.

"Did Mother really leave?"

Sam pauses and shakes his head.

"She didn't even make out the door... poor Mother she didn't see that coming."

Beyond looks down, a tear falls to the ground. He looks up at Sam, a look of determination on his face.

"Sam... you are all that's left of Mother. I will try to help you get out of here."

Sam smiles weakly and points to a pile of fabric. Beyond walks over to it and picks it up; it's a blanket. Gingerly, Beyond wraps it around Sam's naked body, kisses his forehead and leaves. Sam pulls the blanket more on to himself.

"Thank you... Beyond."

Yay!!!!! BB found Samuel and is gone a help him get through this story... OH!! it gets more violent as it continues. Ladies, bring your pillows and Men have strong Stomaches... heheheeee...

Sam: I think she lost it.

Me: YUP!!!!

Sam: Dear Lord.

Me: More chaps to come...


End file.
